The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field.
In an application development environment, such as an Integrated Development Environment (IDE), users often need to create selection controls (a.k.a. “widgets”) such as combo-boxes, dropdown lists, etc. These kinds of controls typically have two sets of data structures bound to them: identification values and labels. For example, a dropdown list may be for a list of employees, whose records are identified and recorded by their identification value (such as “0001”, “0002”, “0003”, etc.). Similarly, each record will have one or more label associated with each identification value, such as “Name”, “Age”, etc. To configure such controls, users need to identify individually where the two sets of values come from for binding to the selection control, which is a tedious task that is error-prone.